An isocyanuric acid derivative having at least one glycidyl group has been conventionally known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses triglycidyl isocyanurate, monoallyl diglycidyl isocyanurate, and diallyl monoglycidyl isocyanurate. Patent Document 1 states that an epoxy resin composition obtained by mixing triglycidyl isocyanurate, monoallyl diglycidyl isocyanurate, and/or diallyl monoglycidyl isocyanurate is suitable for an adhesive, a coating, a mold material, a layering material, and the like. Patent Document 2 discloses a monoglycidylisocyanuric acid compound that can solve a problem of 1,3-diallyl-5-glycidylisocyanuric acid. However, the monoglycidylisocyanuric acid compound synthesized in Patent Document 2 has two aromatic rings in the molecule, and therefore, the solubility thereof in an organic solvent may be low.
Patent Document 3 discloses a method in which an isocyanuric acid derivative having at least one glycidyl group and/or at least one allyl group is used as a starting material to synthesize an alkenyl compound, the alkenyl compound is used as a reaction intermediate to synthesize an epoxy compound. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a resist underlayer film-forming composition using the synthesized epoxy compound.